supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deluge
The Deluge also known as The Great Flood '''was a planetary event in which the world was buried under water. This cataclysm was arranged by God as a way to finally end the chaos that had been long poured on the Earth due to the remnants of Lucifer's Army and Samael's children. Death unleashed the planet wide calamity that claimed the lives of all those that weren't protected within the Ark. History After Lucifer had been locked away in Hell by Michael it didn't immediately mark an end to the war. Lucifer's demons and his loyal angels were still on Earth to create misery and choas for mankind. Most notably were also the Nephilim and demonic hybrids spawned by Samael who were either loyal to Lucifer or were trying to seize power for themselves. The chaos reigned by all of them helped Michael convince God to have Samael locked away in Heaven's Prison for the greater good. Once Samael was captured, it was decided that neutralizing all of these threats was essential. To ensure that all of the threats would be destroyed God decided to cleanse the Earth with a Flood that would consume everything and everyone. To ensure Humanity's survival, the Heavenly Saint Noah was tasked to construct a great monumental vessel, known as '''The Ark, where all of its passengers would be protected from the force of the Deluge. Noah built the vessel with his family and once completed it was filled with all the humans who had bloodlines compatible with angelic possession. Each of these humans was allowed to bring two other people with them to the Ark for safety. As the Flood started, the ark was beseiged by the Hybrids and Nephilim who tried to seize it for themselves to be saved from the cataclysm. The Ark was defended by angels loyal to the Heavenly Host as well as Nephilim such as Mikhail who were loyal to Humanity and Heaven. The Angel Dagiel also tried to sabatoge the Ark in the wake of this chaos but had been caught by Noah who stopped him and alerted the Powers where he was then taken away to be imprisoned. The floodwaters came and swept the evil forces away but also had claimed all the Nephilim who fought to protect the Ark as well. Post Deluge The Deluge raged on for forty days and nights before the waters stopped falling and the planet had been completely overtaken. The Nephilim spawned by Samael as well as other fallen angels such as Zepar had been killed and the Hybrids had either died or retreated into Hell. Over time, the waters receded and parted for the land to return for Humanity to resume with most of the threats neutralized. After this event, Michael outlawed the spawning of more nephilim into this world. Story Michael mentioned the Deluge to Daniel Leonard when he explained the severity of the word 'Forever' and how it doesn't seem to impact humans as much as before. The Saint seem to notice that Michael seemed to be sad when he started to talk about it. Facts and Trivia The story of the Deluge in biblical lore was that Deluge was unleashed because mankind had been becoming tainted and needed to be given a chance to start over. Noah, his wife and their sons and their wives were given safety on the Ark they built as well as all the animals of the world, two of each kind. Category:The End (Again) series Category:God's Creations